shattered glass and an empty shell
by blip on the production line
Summary: Someone can't deal with life. (deals with suicide)
1.

Scully's POV  
  
I was banging on the door, something wasn't right, Mulder's home his car is down in the garage, why isn't he answering. Could something be wrong?  
  
"Mulder" I called out, oh god could something be wrong, "Mulder" I called out again, I kept on banging on the door. The floor. The floor was wet, oh god "Mulder"  
  
What was wrong something had to be wrong, what if something had happened to Mulder, "Fox" I used his first name, oh god I'm panicking, Knock down the door. I rammed my shoulder against the door, it came free easily.  
  
The water is coming from the bathroom, oh my god, it's pink, and the water is tainted pink, "MULDER" I ran for the bathroom, my shoes and my pants are getting wet. I was running to the bathroom, oh god why is it taking so long. It's not that far, why is it taking so long.  
  
The blood in the water is thinning out, oh god, I grabbed the door knob, oh shit Mulder, it's locked, oh god it's locked, "Mulder"  
  
Ok force open the door Dana, you can do this just open the door, the door Dana, Mulder is behind it, just get the door open and Mulder will be fine.  
  
I broke the lock, ok open the door, then focus on treating Mulder's injuries, just open the door Dana, I don't want to see what's behind there.  
  
I opened the door, "MULDER" I screamed, oh god, he looked so pale, Check his pulse Dana, I reached down and put my fingers on his pulse point, he's so cold, there is no heartbeat, he's dead. No he can't be dead, he just can't be. Check again Dana. I felt for his pulse again, I can't feel anything.  
  
Oh god what do I do, I don't know what to do, 911 I have to call 911, they can do something, they can bring my Mulder back to me.  
  
Cell phone, fuck, where did I put my cell phone, I felt a bulge in my jacket pocket, and quickly pulled it out, ok Dana, 911, why am I panicking I shouldn't panic it is un-professional.  
  
"Um" I said into the mouth piece when I herd the operator's voice. "I need an ambulance, um, there is a federal agent down, um, massive blood loss, I can't feel a pulse." She wants the address; um what is the address, ok just give the women the address. I gave the 911 women the address. She's telling me something. The ambulance will be here soon and I should do CPR, CPR why didn't I think of that.  
  
I was doing CPR I don't know for how long, every things blurred, the paramedics took over, and I slumped back into the icy cold water, leaning against the wall, god I'm so tired.  
  
"He's dead" One of the paramedics said, did I hear him correctly, he's dead, no he can't be dead. A tear escaped from my eye, I was crying, oh god, Mulder, was dead, My partner, my love, I didn't even get to tell him.  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. skully's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Chris Carter does, *sob.* so don't sue I have no money!!!  
  
Authors Note: This story deals with suicide, so lit me tell you, don't read this story and then go out and kill yourself, life is way to precious for that, well now that's out of the way, enjoy the story. And don't be mad at me.  
  
  
  
I am dying, I have been dying for years, and every dead end I have come across has killed another part of me, until there is nothing left but a shell. And now I have come across the final dead end, the only thing left of me is my shell, I took a bottle of alcohol and sat on the couch, looking at the knife I had bought this morning, I didn't know why I had brought it at the time but now I do, and I was finally ready to take the final step, so I locked the door to my bathroom, and I turned on the cold water, letting it spill over the edges of the bath tub, it wasn't enough, I went over to the basin, and I filled that too with icy cold water. I took a swig of the bottle in my hand, and then let it fall to the floor, shattering; I looked at the water that had risen to my ankles. This was to be my final sight, I was standing in my bathroom, intoxicated, with a knife, a new knife, I bought it today, for this one occasion, this one moment where the pain and disappointment would stop. I sat down in the water, yet I couldn't feel the cold, I took the knife out of it plastic and checked the blade, sharp. I closed my eyes, shutting out the world for the final time. I could hear a noise, it sounded so familiar yet I couldn't figure out what it was. I had made up my mind, I dug the knife deep into my wrists, the blood started flowing freely, the water around me turned red, and I could hear someone yelling  
  
"Mulder..." It was all I heard, and all I managed to gasp was 'Scully' before the blackness of death engulfed me. 


End file.
